


Under the Christmas Tree

by blushingninja



Series: Bleach Christmas Collection - 25 Days of Soul Society Christmas [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa wishes for a Christmas tree like she remembers from the living world. Shunsui goes on a mission to find a tree for her.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love this pairing! It just makes so much sense! And Shunsui would be a total old fashion romantic, with Lisa being an adorable prev.  
> Beta SocialDegenerate: http://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate  
> Who I am so thankful to as always

“The real world holds massive Christmas celebrations, it's such a mainstream, active event.” Lisa toyed with the small string of tinsel wrapped around the wire mesh likeness of a Christmas tree that Hiyori had brought back for her. Perched on the table, taking its month long vigil over her head she loved it and had convinced Shunsui to leave it there. He'd protested in the beginning, but in truth he had little control over matters when it came to his Lisa-chan, and so if she wanted some to stay, it'd be there for forever and he'd fight for it to stay, simply due to her wish.

Rolling to her side, she watched her ex-captain remove the dainty pins from his dull brown hair, falling in a soft plume. She reached out and tucked a troublesome strand that never stayed tied up behind his ear. A single dark grey eye watched her every moment, the dark patch marring his face; but if anything, it made him more roguish. He caught her hand as she withdrew it, kissing it quickly, just to watch her smile and the slightest pink flush her cheeks. Shifting across the bed mat, he cuddled closer, sliding his arm around her waist. He watched as she rolled over, pressing against him in a light spooning motion. Still raised on his elbows, he let his hand trail along the slopes and curves of her body, now clad only in a plain sleeping kimono. The dark of her hair stood out against the stark white of the fabric, and curling his finger around one particularly stubborn curl at the tip of her loose plait, he tugged gently until her head lolled back against his chest, stealing a long kiss to her lips. Snuffing out the light, they lay down together, the chill of winter fought off under the covers.  
“Real Christmas trees are better,” Lisa whispered in the dark.  
“That's not a real Christmas tree?” His confused tone made her laugh.  
“No, like a real, live pine tree, in the human world they farm them and cut them down by the hundred, then decorate them with wicked colours and lights. Every house on a street has to have one.” She trailed off to a sigh, her mind drifting back to the time she and her visored comrades had spent travelling within the real world. The snow covered streets, the darkened houses lit only with brightly coloured lights, and the sounds and smells of people being happy together. Such times were special to her, times when she could forget her battles and just imagine that her life was different. Life was certainly different now, with the man at her side currently rubbing tight circles on her hip bone, keeping her company even on the coldest of nights.  
“A living pine tree, eh?” His breath was hot on her ear as she stretched against him.  
“Yeah, they sell them in bulk.” Nodding slightly, Shunsui pressed his cheek against Lisa's, feeling her shiver at the contact.  
“So that tree isn't the real thing?”  
“Not even close.” Smiling wickedly, an idea formed in the Eighth Captain's head.  
“Good night Lisa-chan,” he tightened his hold on her briefly, only to have her grunt and wave him off. 

 

“A pine tree?” The white haired captain seemed hesitant, walking with his long time comrade through the forests of Rukongai.  
“Yes, a live pine tree, cut down and decorated, just like in the real world.” Jūshirō shook his head, smirking.  
“Who would have thought you'd be such an old fashioned romantic.” Shunsui laughed at his friend's jibe.  
“You should know better then anyone how romantic I can be, especially when Lisa-chan is involved.” Jūshirō nodded slowly, shifting the newly-fallen snow from their path with his sword.  
“She's been gone a long time, it's no wonder you're trying so hard to impress her.” Shunsui sighed, scanning the surrounding tree line for a pine.  
“I don't need to impress Lisa-chan, but I do want her to be happy.” Jūshirō clapped his friend on the shoulder,  
“Old man, you've been tamed, well and truly.”  
Searching along the forest path, the two captains were sadly unsuccessful in their quest for a tree. 

Returning to Seireitei, they travelled to the fourth squad. Captain Unohana rivalled their age and knowledge, especially concerning the rural regions of Soul Society.  
“Pine trees?” The softly spoken captain sipped her tea as she listened to her comrades' request.  
“Yes, for a Christmas tree, like in the real world,” Shunsui added, watching the slender woman toy with the plait at her chin.  
“There's an outcrop of pines on the far side of mountain, it's about a half a day hike.” Shunsui gulped hard on his tea.  
“That's ages away, there's nowhere closer?” She shrugged.  
“Not to my knowledge.” Inhaling deeply, Shunsui looked at Jūshirō.  
“You up for an adventure?” Jūshirō shook his head sadly  
“Not this time brother, but I can lend you my lieutenant.”  
“And mine, Isane can show you the area.” Shunsui nodded, standing and helping his friend up before bowing to Unohana.  
“Much thanks, I appreciate it.” Unohana smiled,  
“My pleasure, it's quite a lot of fun seeing you run around for a woman, especially Lisa. She was so dear to you.” 

 

“Why did my Captain lend me out again?” Rukia watched the pink robed back of Captain Kyōraku trudge up the mountain path. Snow paved the way, causing her to trip every second step.  
“Because you had a free moment and you come highly recommended.”  
“And I'm here because?” Isane likewise was struggling, her height hampering her as she ducked under low-lying branches that hung heavy with snow.  
“Same reason, plus you know where this pine forest is.” Sighing, the two lieutenants followed the captain up the mountain side, eventually finding the pines.  
“And I'm here to ensure no one gets lost or gets eaten, and that everyone has a relatively good time while getting the job done,” Nanao added. Shunsui sighed,  
“Yes, thank you Nanao.” 

“Is there any particular tree you're looking for, Captain?” Isane asked as they combed the dark forest, the ground covered with pine needles.  
“One that will fit in my chambers,” Shunsui tapped snow from a nearby tree, watching the white fluffy ice tumble to the ground, “kind of like this one.”  
Drawing his long sword, the pink robed captain felled the tree in a single sweep, the lieutenants joining him as it crashed to the ground.  
“Um, Captain, how are you getting this back to the Seireitei?”  
Shunsui sheathed his sword, thinking over Rukia's question. Grinning, he turned to the lieutenants.  
“We'll carry it, of course!”

Several hours later, hands covered in tree sap and fingers chilled from the cold, Rukia and Isane left the Eighth Squad headquarters just as Lisa was arriving. She'd finished her project at the Seireitei library: compiling an academic study on visored, an article also titled 'How to Piss Off the Twelfth Squad by Not Involving Them.' The scent of pine and snow was heavy in the air as she entered the captain's chambers she was currently sharing with her ex-captain. The bright green pine was carefully crammed to one side of the room, covered with strings of brightly coloured cloth, shimmery shards of mirror catching the light, and a star balancing on top.  
Speechless, Lisa walked as if in a dream to the tree, tentatively reaching out to prick her fingers on the pine needles.  
“Do you like it?” The man slumped lazily at the nearby table, “I hope it's like the ones in the real world.” Lisa smiled, a small tear leaking from the corner of her eye.  
“It's perfect, how did you -?” Grinning, Shunsui stood and embraced his ex-lieutenant, relieved by the way her shoulders slumped forward, relaxed and safe in his arms.  
“I pulled some strings, and some people really liked to see me work and suffer.” Smiling, Lisa turned to face him, looping her arms around his neck. Knocking his hat off, she kissed him hard.  
“So you do like it?”  
“Yes, thank you, yes,” quickly tugging at the sash at his waist, “Can I pay you back for it?” Cocking his head to the side, he smiled and kissed her.  
“There is that one thing,” he blushed brightly, resting a hand on her shoulders, massaging the tight muscles. Her green eyes blazed into his as she grinned, running a hand along his stubbled cheeks.  
“Surely you don't mean...” Dropping quickly to her knees, she cast aside his robe and haori. Smoothing her hands down the soft hair on his chest, she twisted a nipple, just to see him jerk and playfully scowl: he loved it. Slinking further down, she tugged at his waist, watching the slight bulge hidden by dark fabric bounce as she tongued it through his robe. Grunting slightly, he leant back against the wall, bending his waist further towards her attentions. Pulling the robe to the side, she handled his hardened member, blowing a hot breath over the reddened flesh. In the soft candlelight the swollen head looked deliciously tantalising. Flicking her tongue out, she licked a path from base to tip, feeling the heavy vein throb under her tongue. Hands reached down, bracing her face, fingers loosely tangling in her hair, slightly skewing her glasses. Glancing up quickly before Lisa mouthed his cock, her confidence was boosted simply by the look of Shunsui's face. His robe was cast open, revealing a heavenly slice of hardened chest and dark sprinklings of hair that narrowed down to a thicker treasure trail. Further up his head rocked back against the wall, Shunsui's single visible eye scrunched in pleasure, mouth slightly open and inhaling quickly. Grinning, Lisa licked the tip, feeling his entire body jolt. Giggling, she repeated the action, only wetting his cock, pulling back and leaving a trail of saliva bridging between her lips and his cock.  
“Oh Lisa-chan,” he moaned, pushing her back towards him. Opening up, she pulled him in deeper, sucking her cheeks tight. She puckered her lips, creating a tight ring and gripping his base as she relaxed her throat and pushed his impressive length deeper. She hummed, and the sensation rocketed through Shunsui's body, hips jerking forward of their own accord. Choking hard, Lisa coughed, pulling back and glaring at Shunsui, who smiled apologetically  
“Sorry Lisa-chan, it's just so good!” Shaking her head, she retraced her steps, sucking hard at the head, peeling the foreskin back gently to lick and tease the mushroom tip. The naughty blunt tips of her teeth nipped the rigid flesh and he squirmed. “I've been punished enough, please no more,” Shunsui sounded breathless, the panting tone in his plea adding fire to her efforts. Sucking him nosily, her hands balanced on his thighs with fingernails digging into the sensitive flesh behind his knees, causing them to buckle slightly. Lisa's tongue darted across the slit, giving no time for pause as she rocked back and forth, doubling her efforts as he moaned and dug his fingers into her hair. She mewed quietly, aware that the sound would drive him crazy. Muffled by his cock, Lisa tightened her oral hold and thrust forward hard, meeting Shunsui's rapidly increasing his speed to meet her. His body was struck taut for a moment as his back arched off the ground, and he pushed as deep as he could into Lisa. Nearly gagging again, Lisa held on as he spilt himself inside her. Sucking hard, she released him with a slight pop as Shunsui gracefully fell to his knees. Gathering her in his arms, he kissed her quick, shedding his robe and discarding hers. Together they lay under the Christmas tree, spooning comfortably, with the dull shimmer of the mirror dancing around room.  
“It's perfect,” Lisa whispered, turning so she could face her lover, who true to his nature had already dropped off to sleep. Smiling, she kissed him gently on the nose, causing him to snort and tighten his hold on her, “Thank you.”


End file.
